It is known to attach an eyeglass frame to a cap. Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,116 (2006) to Chia. The visor of a cap supports a left and a right clip. Each clip has a ratcheting, circular rotating mount for a clamp to an eyeglass lens. A single plastic lens is rotationally supported under the visor of the cap. Other related art is summarized below.
U.S. Pat. No. 677,996 (1901) to Kleinert discloses a two piece eyeglass retained on a user's nose with a spring bridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,395 (1952) to Castelli discloses an upper and a lower part eyeglass frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,693 (1957) to Brumby discloses an eyeglass frame with snap together segments to interchange lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,523 (1992) to Porsche discloses an interchangeable lens frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,180 (1992) to Tobey discloses an interchangeable lens frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,148 (1995) to Conway discloses an interchangeable lens frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,062 (1996) to Sondrol discloses an interchangeable lens frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,747 (1996) to Bernheiser discloses an interchangeable lens frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,796 (2001) to Lindberg et al. discloses an eyeglass frame with temple bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,165 (2002) to Rivera discloses a bifocal frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,215 (2006) to Shiue discloses goggles with changeable lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,055 (2009) to Schepke et al. discloses an eyeglass frame with interlocking lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,289 (2007) to Wedeck et al. discloses a cam arm lock lenses.
Fly fishermen as an example generally do not need reading glasses. But when trying to tie the fly onto the leader using very fine fishing line, reading glasses help! What is needed in the art are inexpensive eyeglass frames (for reading glass lenses or other lenses) which clip onto a cap or hardhat. The left and right lenses should be independent to allow bending them up and out of the way. For use each half is folded down, then the pair of lens frames are connected together at the bridge of the nose. This is the design of the present invention.